Invasive surgical procedures are often used to address various medical conditions. When possible, minimally invasive procedures such as laparoscopy are preferred. However, known minimally invasive technologies such as laparoscopy are limited in scope and complexity due in part to 1) mobility restrictions resulting from using rigid tools inserted through incisions, 2) limited visual feedback and other drawbacks described in the medical literature [The pitfalls of laparoscopic surgery: challenges for robotics and telerobotic surgery. Ballantyne G H. Surg Laparosc Endosc Percutan Tech. 2002 February; 12(1):1-5].
Technical progress in the field has resulted in more flexible instruments that are less rigid and possess greater degrees of freedom for positioning the tiny tools located at the tip of the flexible scopes often shaped like snakes and having several internal conduits or ports through which lighting sources, irrigation or suctioning and other functional instrumentation can be threaded along the long axis of the scope. Nevertheless, there are still significant limitations in the use of these instruments as described in the literature [Karimyan et al. “Navigation systems and platforms in natural orifice translumenal endoscopic surgery (NOTES)”. Int J Surg. 2009 August; 7(4):297-304. Epub 2009 May 27; Mintz et al. “Hybrid natural orifice translumenal surgery (NOTES) sleeve gastrectomy: a feasibility study using an animal model”. Surg Endosc. 2008 August; 22(8):1798-802. Epub 2008 Apr. 25].
Continued advances in the field have imparted additional functionality to the flexible scoped instruments. However, among the still extant limitations, these instruments must be pushed through the body cavities by the operator without adequate visual or tactile feedback from the body organs and tissues, resulting in instances of puncturing through organ walls and other compilations. Hence, instruments have been devised that possess forward propulsion, the ability to advance forward without being pushed [e.g. Long, G: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,226,410, 7,351,202; Hillel, J et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,441; Grundfest at al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,732].
Another advance in the field is to employ several different devices, including micro robots, that function in cooperation with each other [Forgione et al., Surg Oncol. 2009 June; 18(2):121-9. Epub 2009 Jan. 14. “In vivo microrobots for natural orifice transluminal surgery. Current status and future perspectives; Michelini & Razzolini; Co-operative minimally invasive robotic surgery, Industrial Robot: Vol 35, No. 4, 2008, 347-360]. These robotic devices must still be propelled and guided by mechanical capabilities or by external means within the body cavities or lumens and must work alone or cooperatively within body spaces in which it is difficult to maneuver, and these robotic devices must be retrieved without undue burden on the patient or surgeon. Configured to perform specific tasks heretofore accomplished by manually delivered instruments, these robotic devices need appropriate space, protection from the internal body environments (designed to self-protect from foreign organisms or tissue), and energy means plus structural components to be able to maneuver inside the body—all this, is an unnecessary burden, since they are designed to perform a specific task(s) e.g., cutting, retracting, ablating, cauterizing, sewing, stapling, imaging and the like.
US 2009/0076536 (Rentschler et al.) describes a medical device positioning device comprising a rail supported by four legs in a swing-set-like structure. A medical device is moveably attached to the rail such that the device can move back and forth along the rail. Among other technical features, '536 does not teach an expandable sac comprising a rail, an expandable sac comprising a second inner sac in its lumen, an expandable sac comprising an diagnostic or therapeutic device in its lumen, or a malleable sac.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,037 (Moll et al.) describes an inflatable retraction device for retracting an organ inside a body to gain access to an adjacent tissue. The device comprises a first envelope enclosing a first inflatable chamber. Inside the first inflatable: chamber is the non-pressurized chamber, which is maintained in an expanded condition by the second inflatable chamber. Among other technical features, '037 does not teach an expandable sac comprising a rail, an expandable sac comprising an diagnostic or therapeutic device in its lumen, or a malleable sac.
There exists a need to fill significant gaps in the functionality of these various devices, taken alone or in unison. What is needed in the art are improved surgical devices for performing minimally invasive diagnostic or therapeutic procedures.
Among other advantages, the present invention, in one embodiment, is presented as an innovative expandable device capable of performing a vast number of diagnostic and therapeutic procedures.